Hyaluronan (hyaluronic acid; HA) is a polysaccharide that is found in the extracellular matrix of many tissues, especially in soft connective tissues. HA also is found predominantly in skin, cartilage, and in synovial fluid in mammals. Hyaluronan also is the main constituent of the vitreous of the eye. HA has a role in various physiological processes, such as in water and plasma protein homeostasis (Laurent T C et al. (1992) FASEB J 6: 2397-2404). Certain diseases and disorders are associated with expression and/or production of hyaluronan. Hyaluronidases are enzymes that degrade hyaluronan. By catalyzing the breakdown of HA, hyaluronidases can be used alone or in combination with other therapeutic agents to treat diseases or disorders associated with accumulation of HA or other glycosaminoglycans.